Call of Duty: Warriors of the Future
by Kamusbr
Summary: Terra ano 2200. A Terceira Guerra Mundial começa por incirvel que parece a causa: água potavel e voce esta bem no meio dela. Não há como fugir do chamado de dever. Embarque com John Striker e sua unidade e tente voltar vivo!
1. Capitulo 1 Start Game

**Autor: **Para aqueles que possuem "estomago fraco" aconselho não ler esta história por conter diversas coisas foras do padrão: violência ao extremo, sexo explicito, linguagem inadequadas. Então entre por sua conta e risco. Bem essa é uma história que eu havia começado a muito tempo e parei por falta de empolgação, resolvi retoma-la agora então os capitulos sairam com a vinda das idéias. Então, se alguem um dia chegar a ler isto e gostar peço paciencia...

**Capitulo 1 – Start Game**

Acendo meu cigarro dando uma bela tragada, expelindo a fumaça calmamente; vago pela rua, buzinas estridentes invadem minha mente e me enlouquecem; encaro uma bela mulher olhando para a sua bunda logo depois que ela passou. Cotidiano? Talvez, mas lendo essa história vocês vão perceber que muitas coisas mudaram. Sejam bem-vindos ao meu mundo, para os aficionados em datas este é o planeta Terra no ano de 2200. Meu nome? Não sei para que ele vá ter serventia, mas se preferem assim, me chamo John Striker. Sou um rapaz de altura mediana, lá pelos seus 1,74, pele branca e não é para me vangloriar, mas até que dou pro gasto com um corpo bem definido; olhos castanhos, barba mal feita, cabelos curtos negros como a noite.

Vocês devem estar curiosos para saber como está o planeta nessa época? Bom, pra falar a verdade está à mesma merda ou até pior. O buraco na camada de ozônio aumentou consideravelmente com isso grande parte das calotas polares derreteu, o nível do mar aumentou catastroficamente varrendo muitas cidades do mapa. Agora há certos momentos em quem as pessoas podem sair nas ruas sem nenhuma proteção, por causa da incidência total da radiação solar sobre o planeta; muitas pessoas morreram por causa do descaso das autoridades, pois não tinham lugares para se abrigarem. Então, se você precisar sair, saia bem protegido ou você torra hahahhahaha... Cof, cof maldito vicio! Um dia ainda vou acabar morrendo por causa disso.

Entrando no Imperial Desire, meu bar preferido. Um pequeno lugar bem aclimatado, feixes de luzes para todos os lugares e mulheres nuas fazendo o seu "showzinho" para agradar a freguesia ao som de um bom heavy metal; fale-me o que mais eu poderia exigir de um lugar? Sento-me em uma cadeira perto do balcão:

- Ei cabeça de parafuso! Quero uma dose de uísque, dois dedos com três pedras de gelo! – faço um gesto com mão para robô que servia os drinques.

Logo ele trazia o meu pedido: - Senhor, aqui está! Gostaria de alguma coisa para comer também? – ele deixava o copo sobre o balcão e com minha resposta negativa se retirava para o outro canto onde limpava o balcão. Vou lhes confessar uma coisa, essas latas velhas são melhores do que os barmen humanos, por que não torram o saco querendo saber da sua vida te aborrecendo com perguntas chatas e o melhor de tudo você não precisa dar gorjetas.

Ouço o barulho da porta se abrir, ao som de uma pequena sineta que soava; vendo uma bela jovem entrar, pele alva, longos cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes, bochechas com algumas sardas, corpo de ninfeta lá pelos seus dezoito anos, muito gostosa por sinal, vestia uma pequena saia jeans e um top negro decotado que mal cobria seus seios... "Essa garota vai acabar se metendo em problemas!". Pensei, mas resolvi ficar na minha só pra ver o que iria acontecer; observando a televisão vejo um político engomadinho dissertando sobre os deveres de um cidadão em servir sua nação em tempos de guerra. É! Novamente o mundo está em guerra, os países se uniram em grandes conglomerados federativos e agora disputam os lugares onde ainda sobraram reservas de água potável.

- Me larga seu porco nojento!Socorro! – O que foi que eu havia dito? Sim, era a garota e ela tinha se metido em problemas. Três homens bêbados a cercavam, passando as mãos por suas generosas curvas, apalpando seus seios e suas nádegas; ela tentava lutar debatendo-se e tentando esbofetear seus algozes. De repente, o rapaz que parecia ser o líder do grupo, um jovem loiro, alto, porte atlético daqueles típicos "playboizinhos" acertava um murro na cara da jovem que caia meio zonza sobre a mesa em que estava escorada, seu nariz sangrava.

- Fica quieta ai, sua puta! Nós nos alistamos pra servir na infantaria e queremos uma diversão antes de ir para guerra. – ele começava a subir a saia da moça logo rasgando sua calcinha logo a penetrando, enquanto os outros dois começavam a rasgar o top deixando os seios dela amostra. Um dos rapazes, um garoto moreno, com cabelo curto encaracolado, porte físico desenvolvido também; se inclinando começava a sugar avidamente um dos mamilos da garota arrancando-lhe alguns suspiros. O terceiro era um rapaz extremante alto, com traços germânicos; começava a acariciar seu membro tirando o para fora da calça aproximando do rosto da garota que tentava virar seu rosto, mas levando um tapa e sendo segura pelo queixo não conseguia terminar seu esforço terminando com pênis do jovem em sua boca.

Bom, não gosto de cortar o barato de ninguém, mas acho que aqueles "almofadinhas" já estavam passando dos limites. Levanto-me indo em direção deles, tocando o ombro do jovem loiro que ao se virar levava um soco no meio da cara caindo desmaiado sobre a garota, o rapaz que se encontrava agachado veio em minha direção levando um gancho caindo sobre o jukebox levando um grande choque da maquina. Após levar um soco do terceiro rapaz, caio sentado em uma cadeira meio zonzo com um corte na boca; ele vinha em minha direção quando um taco de sinuca se choca violentamente sobre sua cabeça. Sim, era nossa amiga ninfeta que tentava me ajudar, apesar de seu golpe não ter feito grandes estragos ao rapaz que se virava na direção dela; a garota se refugiava no canto do bar encolhida; ele corria em sua direção e num ínfimo instante de tempo ela pegava uma das lascas do taco que havia se quebrado e enfiava no peito do rapaz que caia morto ao chão.

Levantando-me lentamente enxugando o sangue que escorria de minha boca, ia em direção a garota que aterrorizada tremia medo ao chão, chorando desesperadamente; peguei uma toalha de uma das mesas e a cobri gentilmente ajudando-a se levantar levando-a até perto do balcão, ela aceitava minha ajuda com um pouco de relutância. Paguei um drinque para ela e pedi ao robô um pequeno saco de gelo para colocar em seu nariz e conter o inchaço; pouco a pouco ela ia se acalmando.

Logo chegavam os "tiras" empunhando alguns rifles que disparam rajadas de choque, muitos dizem que dependendo da potencia da descarga é uma arma mortal – Todos parados! Ei desgraçado vai se virando calmamente com as mãos para cima, Estão presos por causarem desordem num estabelecimento público e pela morte de duas pessoas! -. Bom, mesmo sabendo a potencia dos rifles tentei resistir à prisão; o resultado? Apaguei! Quando tornei a abrir os olhos novamente estava em um chão gelado de um veiculo em movimento, pelo menos a visão que tive foi maravilhosa igual à de um anjo.

- Hum! Eu estou no céu? – como se eu acreditasse nessas coisas, mas para não perder a piadinha infame que insisti em sobreviver através dos séculos. Levantava-me colocando a mão na cabeça que doía horrores.

Com uma voz sutil e meiga a garota que acabara de conhecer no bar, ajudando a me erguer e me acomodar no veiculo: - Você está bem? – Ela ficava me olhando encabulada me fazendo ficar ligeiramente incomodado, até que tomara impulso para falar novamente.

- Ahh, Obrigada! Não tenho palavras para te agradecer pelo que você fez por mim agora pouco. – ela me agradecia com uma voz chorosa com um misto de vergonha pela o ocorrido. – Hum, ta sangrando! – ela dava um pulo em minha direção, ficando agachada em minha frente colocando um pedaço da toalha que cobria seu corpo sobre minha testa fazendo pressão para estancar o sangramento, provavelmente de um ferimento causado pelo tratamento gentil que os policiais costumam dar aos vagabundos.

Eu a encarava com um sorriso sádico, mas me fazendo de bom moço sorria gentilmente pra ela: Ahh, que isso? Foi você quem me salvou, acho que eu não teria muita chance com aquele brutamonte, foi uma jogada de mestre com aquele taco! – falava com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto enquanto ela fazia sua boa ação e eu olhava seus seios pela brecha que ficava na toalha. Ela percebia a direção do meu olhar e logo escondia a minha visão do paraíso, para desconversar puxava conversa novamente: - Eu sou John! – estendia minha mão em direção a ela - e o que uma gos... uma moça linda que nem você está fazendo em um lugar como aquele? – tornava a olhar novamente.

Ela apertava minha mão delicadamente e de um modo envergonhado se apresentava: Eu sou Cindy, muito prazer! – mas logo sua expressão mudava, abaixando a cabeça com um olhar triste, lagrimas começavam a correr de seus olhos; com uma voz baixa e rouca ela começava a contar a sua história: - Bem, meus pais eram políticos muito influentes no governo com isso eu tinha uma vida luxuosa e com todas as regalias que uma jovem pode querer. Mas com a formação do novo regime passaram a ser vistos como ameaças a sua instalação. Acabaram sendo executados e eu fui parar nas mãos de um tio afastado. – ela suspirava profundamente e logo retomava o seu triste relato agora com um tom mais inflamado – Aquele velho asqueroso! Ele se aproveitava de mim todos os dias, desde os meus 14 anos. Por ser inocente e não ter coragem aceitei essas condições por todo esse tempo. Até que resolvi fugir, mas como não tenho mais ninguém nesse mundo à idéia mais idiota que já tive na vida me veio em mente: prostituir-me. Bem, o resto da história você conhece muito bem, pois presenciou lá no bar.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra, éramos interrompidos com a abertura da porta do veiculo detenção; colocava minha cabeça nas grades que se encontravam na lateral do veiculo podia ver um prédio pomposo nos padrões gregos. Enfim havíamos chegado ao nosso destino, a Central de Policia Metropolitana. Aqui que eu começaria a conhecer o inferno!

- Fique ai enquanto esperar pelo julgamento dos seus crimes! – fui empurrado violentamente por um dos guardas para dentro de uma cela, um pequeno cubículo 2x2, pouco arejado. A cela a minha frente se encontrava minha mais nova amiga, Cindy, agora melhor vestida num macacão de presidiária; ela começava puxar mais assuntos, mas eu pouco ligava para ela, deitado na cama feita de cimento olhando para o teto.

Cerca de meia-hora depois, ambos nós fomos conduzidos a uma grande sala; "Capt. Peter Hopkins" era o que dizia o letreiro da porta. Ao adentrarmos na sala vimos o tal capitão que era um senhor de meia idade, rosto sereno, moreno, alguns cabelos brancos e um bigode muito bem feito; mas o que realmente ame incomodava era a figura de um militar que se encontrava em pé perto da janela. Logo iríamos descobrir o motivo dele estar ali e garanto que eu não gostei nada.


	2. Capitulo 2 Training

**Capitulo 2 – Training**

Voltando ao militar que estava de pé ao lado da janela, um senhor já de idade avançada, corpo robusto, cabelos brancos, olhos azuis; não sou um bom fisionomista, mas sua aparência não me era estranha. Ele se aproximava do capitão Hopkins cochichando perto do velho homem:

- Então, são estes que causaram o incidente no bar? – ele abria um sorriso ao sinal de positivo feito com a cabeça pelo capitão: - Deixe-me apresentar, sou o General Antonio Rodrigues; esse nome lhe é familiar minha jovem? Ela respondia negativamente com sua cabeça; ele se aproximava calmamente dela passando a mão levemente por seu rosto, logo após pegava uma mecha de seus cabelos deslizando por entre os dedos e os levando até o nariz soltando um sorriso sádico: - Hehe, então foi por essa moça que meu filho perdeu a cabeça? De fato, muito bom gosto apesar de ser uma vagabunda! – Tsc, parece que todo velho nessa porcaria de história é tarado. Acho que o seu comentário acabou não agradando muito minha companheira que o correspondeu com uma bela cuspida que lhe atingia os olhos; calmamente ele tirava um lenço de seu bolso enxugando seus olhos e logo retribuindo a graça com um tapa no rosto da garota avermelhando sua bochecha.

Agora parecia que eu seria o alvo de seu olhar debochado, o militar se aproximava de mim me encarando de cima a baixo logo abrindo aquele sorrisinho conhecido, mau sinal. Acho que meus poderes de adivinhação estão muito bons que eu já estou começando a detestar-los, ele socava a minha barriga com extrema força por ser somente um velho: - Filho da Puta! Cof Cof Cof – eu começava a engasgar com minha saliva, ajoelhando-me ao chão com a dor do golpe.

- Isso foi só o meu cartão de visitas! – o militar recuava com as mãos nas costas com uma fala irreverente – Mas vocês não devem estar entendendo nada o porquê de eu estar aqui. Preste atenção seu monte de merda que eu só vou explicar uma única vez; lembram do rapaz loiro que você e sua amiga acabaram matando na briga lá no bar? – essa pergunta me soou como uma facada no estomago, era um mau sinal – Pois bem, aquele era meu filho! – odeio quando estou com a razão, novamente o bondoso senhor se aproximava de mim e me presenteara com um belo chute; Cindy partia para cima dele, mas de nada adiantava sua força minúscula contra aquele homem, acabara sendo imobilizada pela garganta.

Acho que eu deveria ter ficado quieta nessa hora, porém como meu orgulho masculino estava ferido acabei não conseguindo: - Ele morreu como um porco! Hehe – entre as dores conseguia grunhir algumas palavras; iria novamente ser agraciado com novas pancadas; mas o bom capitão Hopkins interferiu dessa vez.

- Já basta, General Rodrigues! Eu entendo que esteja abalado e com sede de vingança pela morte de seu filho, mas não vou permitir que prossiga com isso! – o empertigado capitão se levantava de sua cadeira, colocando as duas mãos espalmadas sobre ela com uma expressão austera para seu ouvinte – Aqui, eu ainda sou a justiça e a ordem!

O General Rodrigues ao ser repreendido severamente soltava o pescoço de minha amiga e se dirigia ao bom capitão, se apoiando em seu ombro e começando a falar perto de seu ouvido com um pequeno sorriso que eu não gostei nada de ver: - Eu entendo senhor capitão! Desculpe-me por passar por cima da sua autoridade, mas será que devo lembrá-lo a quem você deve a continuidade nesse cargo? A quem intercedeu pelo senhor naquele escândalo de propina? Acho que os reportes maníacos por um furo de reportagem igual putas sugadoras adorarão esse tipo de história – o militar agora no controle da situação sentava-se sobre a mesa olhando o velho capitão sadicamente que suava muito a essa altura. Maldito velho e seu rabo preso.

O velho capitão Hopkins abaixava sua cabeça, envergonhado e agora submisso, longe da pessoa altiva de minutos atrás; após um longo suspiro com uma voz fraca por entre os dentes ele olhava para o imponente general: - Está bem! Nesses anos todos de uma carreira perfeita somente esse borrão que tenho para me envergonhar. O que quer que eu faça com eles?

- Parece que finalmente entendeu quem está no comando aqui, Hopkins meu velho! Eu quero que os dois sejam enviados para guerra, no batalhão sobre meu comando; acho que o bonitão ali poderá ser útil em alguma coisa e a vadiazinha será um belo atrativo para tropa! – o general Rodrigues sorria vitorioso a aquele debate, logo após pegando seu quepe se retirando altivamente da sala sem antes parar e nos olhar fixamente pela ultima vez: - Espero meus novos recrutas pela manhã, Hopkins!

Aquelas palavras soaram com uma bomba sobre mim, já tinha ouvido que o governo por causa das intensas baixas em combate começara a usar os criminosos das prisões para não deixar que cidadãos honestos perdessem suas vidas. Besteira! O que eles querem é manter as pessoas que pagam seus impostos para sustentar os combates e como os batalhões cibernéticos por causa de seu alto preço de reposição estavam começando a ficar inviáveis com a escassez de recursos. Então com a miséria que a população vinha enfrentando, dia menos dia o cidadão acabaria sucumbindo à necessidade e cometeria um crime. No mais qual o mal de desperdiçar a vida da dita escória em uma guerrinha?

O sol batia em meu rosto me revelando o amanhecer, a como eu rezei a noite toda para que as horas não passassem e não houvesse o raiar do dia. Ao olhar para porta da cela uma escolta de seis soldados fardados de prontidão já a nosso espera; Cindy e eu fomos levados a um caminhão e conduzidos até uma espécie de píer. Ao sair do caminhão me deparava com o orgulho da marinha, a fortaleza voadora AMS Missouri; uma nova aposta da tecnologia para fins bélicos, com ela se fazia a metade do tempo em transporte de tropas do que por vias marítimas convencionais e sem contar o fator surpresa.

- Seja bem vindo bonitão! – Um sujeito com uma voz familiar descia a escadaria da fortaleza, era nosso velho amigo General Rodrigues; ele vinha em nossa direção com os braços para trás assobiando: - Hoje está um belo dia não é? Senhorita! – ele tirava seu quepe inclinando um pouco a cabeça perto da Cindy, que se debatia tentando chutá-lo, mas sendo segura pelos soldados: - Sejam bem vindos ao Missouri, ou quero dizer, nas próximas duas semanas quero que o chamem de casa!

Eu tenho uma velha mania que às vezes deveria saber controlá-la de abrir a minha maldita boca quando ela deveria ficar calada: - E ai velhote, bela banheira vocês tem aqui hein! Uau, você vai me deixar dirigir um pouquinho? – carreguei no sarcasmo ao dizer estas palavras, já que estava ferrado mesmo por que não me divertir um pouco; é como se dizem se a morte lhe sorrir sorria para ela devolta.

Sobre a minha gracinha, bem recebi outro soco carinhoso no estomago, já tava virando costume mesmo: - Daqui pra frente quando se referir a mim a primeira e a ultima coisa que eu quero ouvir da sua boca imunda é a palavra "senhor". Leve-los para a sala de treinamento! – ele fazia um sinal com os braços sendo prontamente atendido pelos soldados.

Adentramos pelos corredores daquela fortaleza de metal, sendo levados até a sala de alistamento. Lá tivemos nossos cabelos raspados e passamos por uma maquina onde tivemos um numero de série impresso em nossas cabeças, é como se fossemos produtos de um supermercado e tivéssemos nosso próprio código de barras ou como se marcam os bois em propriedade ai é com você decidir qual é a comparação mais cabida; a partir de agora eu seria o soldado T-800. Ao chegarmos a tal sala de treinamento, era um local amplo cheio de cadeiras algumas já ocupados por algumas pessoas; Cindy e eu fomos conduzidos cada um a uma cadeira onde nossos braços e pernas foram presos para que não pudéssemos escapar. Em nossa nuca foi introduzida uma pequena agulha metálica indo em direção ao nosso cérebro, na hora senti uma pequena dormência, porém logo após era como se tivesse entrado em transe. Aquele era o novo método de treinamento, uma espécie de lavagem cerebral sendo que através daquela agulha conectada aos nossos cérebros passavam todos os tipos de ensinamentos de manuseio de armas, combate corporal até como se pilotar veículos pesados.

Após um longo tempo finalmente acordamos de nosso transe, não sei bem ao certo quantos dias passamos ligados a aquela maquina; logo após fomos conduzidos ao banho, um lugar espaçoso azulejado com centenas de chuveiros plugados no teto em fila; eram tantos que se podia perder as contas, eles eram ativados por um censor, portanto era só entrar abaixo do chuveiro que eles liberavam a água automaticamente.

- Ahh... Bem... Será que você poderia se virar? – com uma voz meiga e envergonhada, a garota toda encolhida tentando esconder seus predicados me pedia que tomasse banho de costas para ela.

Eu me virava para ela atendendo ao seu pedido: - Por mim tudo bem! Apesar de que eu já vi tudo o que você está tentando esconder aí. – soou um pouco rude e cafajeste a minha piada, mas tentei quebrar o clima chato que havia ficado no ar – Mas acho melhor você se acostumar com vários homens admirando seu corpo durante o banho, porque enquanto estivermos nessa fortaleza será assim. – mudava novamente minha expressão ficando sério advertindo minha companheira da situação em que nos encontrávamos.

Após o banho, que por sinal não foi muito agradável por ter sido em água fria fomos conduzidos ao refeitório, pela primeira vez tínhamos contato com todos os soldados que estavam na mesma condição que nós. O refeitório estava lotado, ali havia milhares de almas rumando ao desconhecido, muitos que como nós não tinham a perspectiva de voltar com vida. Após pegar a deliciosa gororoba que nos era servido sentamos em uma mesa em um canto afastado do salão onde haviam sentados apenas um senhor de média idade e um garoto que aparentava nem ter saído das fraudas.

Estávamos sentados ali apreciando a nossa comida tranquilamente, quando alguns soldados vieram para se enturmar e se apresentar para nós, bem para a Cindy para ser especifico. Um jovem de estatura média, branco, olhos verdes, porte físico não muito avantajado começava a alisar o rosto de minha amiga: - Hum, mas que gracinha! É raro termos uma princesinha assim como você por aqui, será que após o jantar você não gostaria de dar uma passadinha pelo meu quarto para nos divertimos um pouco? Fiz menção de defendê-la daquelas caricias; mas senti duas mãos sobre meu ombro que me obrigaram a sentar novamente, era um negro, alto, robusto, um porte físico de causar inveja que comparado ao meu era como se comparássemos o céu e a terra: - Senta-ai bundão!

- Está tudo bem, John! – Cindy me fazia um sinal leve com as mãos para que eu ficasse tranqüilo, se levantando virando-se para o rapaz – Claro! Por que não agora garanhão? – ela alisava o rosto do rapaz, puxando-o contra o seu corpo; ele parecia estar gostando da situação começando a beijar o pescoço da garota quando de repente levava uma bela joelhada no saco se encolhendo com a dor proporcionada, levando após um belo gancho no queijo caindo sobre a mesa ao lado. Pelo visto Cindy já começava a colocar em prática o treinamento que recebemos; o negro partia para cima de minha amiga, mas antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa se encontrava com uma faca apontada para seu pescoço: - Hoje não grandão! Dessa vez eu que acabei salvando a pele da Cindy.

Bom, acabamos ficando na solitária sem comida por dois dias em conseqüência da briga, apesar de não termos provocado-a, mas vocês devem se lembrar que o bom general Rodrigues nutre uma simpatia extraordinária por nós. Após sermos liberados de nosso castigo, resolvemos passear pelo convés da fortaleza para apreciar a bela manhã, era a imagem mais linda que já havia presenciado, de cima da fortaleza podíamos só ver as nuvens que pareciam grandes chumaços de algodão e o sol imponente. De repente nosso pequeno passatempo era interrompido pelo vôo de caças passando bem perto de nós, eles estavam se dirigindo ao alvo para bombardear pontos estratégicos assim facilitando as coisas para o nosso ataque por terra. Aquilo foi o prelúdio que a batalha estava próxima, até parecia que o cheiro de sangue estava impregnado no ar como um sinal agourento que eu tentava limpar de minha mente.


End file.
